Hikaru Hoshina/Jeanette Warren
Hoshina Hikaru '''(Jeanette Warren In The Astro Girls) (星奈ひかる, ''Hoshina Hikaru''?) is one of the four main characters of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Hikaru's alter ego is 'Cure Star '(Astro Star in The Astro Girls) (キュアスター, ''Cure Star''?) and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Stars. Her catchphrase is '"Glitterific~☆" '(Wonderful! in the Astro Girls) (「キラやば～っ☆」, "Kira Yaba~☆"?) Appearance As a civilian, Hikaru has hot pink hair styled in twin tails with small yellow hair ties at the bottom. She also has pink eyes. She wears a pink off the shoulder top with a grilled white trim around the top and frilled sleeves. She wears blue overalls over the top with a pink and gold belt and frills at the edge of the shorts along with pink sneakers with frilly pink socks. She wears her Star Color Pendant around her neck. As Cure Star, her hair becomes long and bigger, and forms big round ball shaped buns with light pink rings at the bottom of her twin tails. Her twin tails are held by large star shaped ties with the buns being held in place by their own large star ties. On top of her head is a blue planet with a pink flower in the middle, her earrings are gold and she wears a pink choker with a gold star attached to it. Her outfit consists of a one piece dress colored in different variations of pink. Her sleeves are feather like, with white straps going over her shoulders, and two others on her arms, with the second layer being a light pink color. She wears her Star Color Pendent on her chest, and going down the front of her dress are two gold stars, with a splash of magenta on the side of her dress. On her waist are magenta sakura petals and a bag. Her skirt is mainly light pink with a magenta trim, and a white frilly layer underneath. On the back is a gold ribbon. She wears white fluffy bracelets on her wrists. She wears one pink sock her right leg that as a large gold star on the front. Her shoes are pink with a light pink tone at the end, a white fluffy trim and a gold star on the front. Personality Hikaru is an imaginative and curious second year student who loves constellations and space. She can be rather stubborn to which she will investigate anything that interests her thoroughly and acts on intuition. Etymology '''Hoshina (星奈, Hoshina?) - Hoshi (星, 'Hoshi'?)means "star", while Na (奈, 'Na'?) has no meaning when it is by itself. Hikaru (ひかる, Hikaru?) - There are two different kanji variations that elude to Hikaru's theme as a Pretty Cure, 光 and 輝. Both readings mean "light" / "brightness" which match up with Cure Star's light like theme. Cure Star is a noun that can mean to "a natural luminous body visible in the sky especially at night" History Meeting Fuwa One night, Hikaru is in her room looking at the stars and drawing them in her notebook. Suddenly, she sees a shooting star and gets a vision of a mouse-like alien. Inspired, Hikaru connects the stars she drew with lines, creating her own constellation depicting the creature. The notebook then floats into the air and glows, and the creature comes out into the real world. She's an energetic animal with the ability to fly, and she only says, "Fuwa~!". Hikaru is shocked at first, but she quickly becomes ecstatic to see a real alien. The mouse then summons a star-shaped portal in Hikaru's room, sucking them both into space. Hikaru is amazed. Plus, she's magically able to breathe since the mouse is in her arms. As Hikaru is floating along, she sees a heart-shaped planet coated in darkness. However, before Hikaru can find out what exactly the planet is, she wakes up the next morning. At first, Hikaru thinks that the encounter with the mouse was a dream. Then, she sees the creature floating around in her room. The mouse flies out of Hikaru's window, and Hikaru immediately goes to chase after her. However, Hikaru is stopped by her stern grandfather, Harukichi, who wants to know why Hikaru isn't politely greeting him and is instead running off who knows where. To his dismay, Hikaru's mother and grandmother, Terumi and Youko respectively, are perfectly fine with Hikaru wanting to go outside, as they understand the energy that comes from having a wonderful dream. Youko even packs a lunchbox for Hikaru. Hikaru sets off on her bike and stops by a planetarium owned by an elderly friend of hers, Sorami Ryoutarou. He was the one who gave her the notebook she was drawing in last night. She asks if the notebook is magic, and he says that it's just an ordinary notebook she got so she could draw out her huge imagination. Hikaru then leaves to continue pursuing her mouse friend and bids farewell to Ryoutarou. Before long, Hikaru runs out of energy due to not eating breakfast and she has to take a break. She pulls a donut out of her lunchbox. The mouse then flies toward her, attracted by the donut. Hikaru teaches the creature some words, such as "Hikaru" and "donut", which the mouse echoes. Hikaru then feeds her the donut. She notes that the mouse is fluffy ("fuwafuwa") and decides to name her Fuwa. Fuwa is delighted by her new name. Meeting Lala and Prunce When Fuwa woke up and sensed that an alien spaceship is being chased by other, malevolent, ships. To rescue them, Fuwa opens another portal, enabling the spaceship to land on Earth. Out of the spaceship come a humanoid alien suffering from motion sickness and a smaller, tentacled alien who speaks Japanese. At first, the two aliens are horrified to find that they've been discovered by a human, but they're calmed down a bit when it turns out that Hikaru is amazed by their presence rather than afraid. Hikaru tries to communicate with the aliens, but she finds that the humanoid alien speaks another language. Nonetheless, Hikaru is able to communicate her name to the alien, and she replies with her name, Lala. The other alien introduces himself as Prunce and says that he and Lala have been looking for a mouse-like creature. Hikaru shows him Fuwa and asks if she's the one they're looking for. Prunce is angered to find that Hikaru named her despite her already having a name: Spegasus Pulalan Mofpit Prinsewink. Hikaru says that Fuwa's real name is too long, and Fuwa is happy to be referred to as Fuwa. Prunce gives in. Transforming into Cure Star When the ships which chased Lala and Prunce appeared and Kappard came out asking for Fuwa, the two aliens got scared, grabbed Fuwa and ran back to the ship. Hikaru decided to board the ship as well, where the two aliens finally noticed her when they were up in space. Fuwa flies over to Hikaru, in which Prunce tells Hikaru to look out the window, to which fascinates Hikaru. However, the Notraiders catch up with the ship. They blow a hole in the ship's window, causing the air to be sucked out into the vacuum of space. When Fuwa is sucked out, Hikaru jumps after her despite a warning from Prunce. Prunce then inflates himself to plug the hole in the window, keeping some of the air from leaving. Just like in her dream, Hikaru can breathe in space when she holds Fuwa. Kappard tells Hikaru to give Fuwa up because he needs her power. Hikaru protests that Fuwa is not an item and that she will protect her. This determination causes a Star Color Pen and a Star Color Pendant to appear in front of Hikaru. She inserts the pen into the pendant and finds herself transforming in an involuntary song and dance. At the end, Hikaru has transformed into a legendary Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Star. Star is shocked at first, but she quickly gets her bearings together. As this happens, numerous suited Nottoraider minions, called Nottorei, charge her. Star finds that she's summon star-shaped platforms to jump from, allowing her to move in the zero-gravity environment of space. Helping matters is that Star doesn't need Fuwa to survive in space now that she's in Pretty Cure form. She is easily able to combat the Nottorei by powering up her punches with smaller versions of the star-shaped platforms. Kappard goes against her using his sword and is a bit tougher to defeat. However, Star is able to perform a powerful attack called Star Punch. Kappard is overwhelmed by this attack, so he teleports away before it defeats him. Cure Star "The twinkling star that shines throughout the universe! Cure Star!" 宇宙に輝くキラキラ星！キュアスター！ Sora ni Kagayaku Kirakira Boshi! Kyua Sutā Cure Star (キュアスター, Cure Star?) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hikaru. In order to transform, she needs the Star Color Pendantand her Star Color Pen. Transformations Hikaru's pendant's top pops off, allowing Hikaru to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase and draws a star in front of her to start the transformation. Pressing her pen against the pendant, Hikaru begins to sing and dance, drawing a circle around her as she goes to create her cuffs. She once again presses her pen to her pendant to draw a wave pattern which she skips in between to create her shoes. She then starts hopping from star to star, twirling the extra red wave to create her dress. She then proceeds to create her choker, earrings and have her hair grow longer and change its style. One last time, she presses her pen to her pendant to have it fuse with her dress before twirling the pen in the air and having it fly into its pouch. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. Attacks * Star Punch (スターパンチ, Star Punch?): Cure Star's first attack, which she uses by punching a star towards her enemy. It requires the Star Color Pendant. ** Taurus Star Punch (おうし座スターパンチ, Taurus Star Punch?): An upgraded version of the attack, which she uses by punching a powered-up pink star towards her enemy. It requires the Star Color Pendant and the Taurus Star Princess Color Pen. * Southern Cross Shot (サザンクロスショット, Southern Cross Shot?): An attack Cure Star performs alongside Cure Milky, Cure Soleil and Cure Selene. To perform it, she needs the Twinkle Stick. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pink characters Category:Fanmade English-named characters Category:Magical Girls